Secrets & Lies Four
by Cissaflake
Summary: Bella has re-joined the dark side, leaving her husband and Daughter alone. How will Lissa react, to Harry and Dumbledore hunting Horcruxes? What about her and her boyfriend constantly fighting and dueling? Can she forgive him? even after what he's done behind her back now? What happens when Lissa strays across the Dark Lords path? -Fourth installment of the Secrets & Lies Series
1. Chapter 1

**If you are just coming across this now, i suggest that you read Secrets & Lies 1,2 and 3 first**

**A/N: I don't know why, but I like to start the prologues out with Bella, so here we are,**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Secrets & Lies Four

**Prologue**

Bella sat at a table, looking around at people that she hadn't seen for years, but it was all so familiar. There were new faces, of course, but almost all the old ones where there too. The other Death Eaters would not have forgiven Bella so easily, but since her display at the Ministry, the only person at the table who was not terrified of her was Lord Voldemort himself.

During her time back, she had gotten more confident that her master wouldn't want to dispose of her, consequently, she relished in watching her masters frustration. She would never call him her lord anymore, she didn't belong to anyone, she loved to watch as he stopped himself from telling her to, as that would have been a childish thing to do.

'I need Sturgis Podmore in Azkaban, he knows too much,' The Dark Lord said to his Death Eaters,

'I can do it,' Bella said, the words 'My Lord' lingered on her lips, and he could tell.

She smirked, as he clenched his teeth and replied, 'Thank you, Bella, see to it that he is in Azkaban.'

'Of course,' she said.

The Death Eaters stared at her incredulously, none of them would have dared, but she hadn't once called him her lord since she had returned. They stared at her every single time the words failed to escape her lips.

She got up from the table, and walked towards the door.

'May I ask where you are going, Bella?' The Dark Lord asked, turning to look at her,

'I'm going to get Podmore thrown in Azkaban, just like you asked me too.' She replied.

'I didn't mean now, Bella,' he sighed

'Of course you didn't, I was merely using my initiative and doing it now, as the sooner, the better.' She sat back down at the table.

'Now, as I was saying before, we need to think of a new way to get Potter.'

Bella bit her lip, she had grown to care slightly for Harry over the past few years, and now they were plotting to kill him.

'I don't care who we have to kill to make him weak, family, friends, as long as we get him.'

'Yes, my Lord,' rang throughout the table, with a simple 'yes,' from Bella, that then made her think of Larissa and Sirius, they were Harry's legal family,

'Bella are you alright? You've gone rather pale,' The Dark Lord said with a mild curiosity,

'I'm not feeling too well,' she replied,

'Go and lie down upstairs, I'm sure Narcissa will attend to you.'

Bella nodded, and got up from the table, and walked out of the room, soon followed by her sister. They went up to one of the guest bedrooms in Malfoy manor, and Bella sat down on the bed.

'You alright Bella?' Narcissa asked, feeling her sisters forehead,

'What have I done?' she asked quietly,

'What do you mean?' Narcissa frowned,

'What have I done?' she repeated, 'he's going to kill them.'

'I'm sure he wouldn't...' Narcissa trailed off

'Have you met him? Of course he would, he'd kill the entire human race in a heart beat if it meant that he could live forever.'

Narcissa opened her mouth, and promptly closed it again.

'Why is your life so easy?'

'Oh, my life's not that easy,'

'I seem to recall saying those words to you fourteen years ago sis, and look where we are now.'

'Yeah, well, I'm sure everything will be fine Bella, they're heavily protected, not only by the Order, but by all the enchantments that Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion put on the house all those years ago, and there are new one's too from Dumbledore and everything, they'll be fine Bella.' Narcissa assured her sister, she then laid Bella down on the bed, and cast a cooling charm over Bella's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: So maybe Bella's seen the error of her ways?**

**But don't think she's just going to go crawling back to them - have you met her?**

**...She's a fictional character, you couldn't have...**

**Let me rephrase that**

**Have you read about her? ****Do you know her personality?**

**.**

**I hope you liked it,**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Would we be posting stuff on ****_Fanfiction_****.net if we owned it? There's kind of a clue in the name of the site that we don't...**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I haven't been just not trying honestly. I was at my Grandma's house and there was NO internet at all, it was infuriating. **

**So here we are, the next chapter**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 (1) – A Chat In The Fire

'LARISSA!' Molly shouted up the stairs one afternoon, Larissa came rushing down the stairs to her.

'Yes Molly?'

'You have a call in the fire for you,'

'I do? Who is it?'

'I'd better leave it to you,' she said, and then went up the stairs.

Larissa frowned, and wondered why Molly wasn't telling her who it was that was wanting to speak to her, she walked in, and looked at the fire. She bit her lip, trying to keep control of her temper, she walked over and knelt down by the fire.'

'What do you want?' She asked icily to the head of her cousin,

'I want to talk to you,' he replied,

'Talk.' She said in a board voice,

He stared at her for a moment, on the verge of speaking, he tried a few times to say whatever it was that he had to say,

'Spit it out, I haven't got all day you know.'

'I'm sorry.' He said finally, the words seemed to linger in the air, before they sunk in

'What?'

'You heard what I said.'

'Your apology is not accepted.'

He stared at her incredulously for a moment before saying, 'Is there nothing I can do?'

'You could start by doing something more than just apologizing. After everything that you've done.'

'Like what?'

'Like you handed us in to Umbridge-'

'Technically, that wasn't you, just your friends.' He cut in

'You dragged me around the school-'

'I was spending time with you,'

'You duelled me, and chucked things at me-'

'I was only defending myself'

'We could do this all day. Goodbye.' That was for more than just the conversation

'Wait, let me make it up to you.'

'How?'

'You'll just have to wait and see then won't you?' he said with a small smile, before vanishing. Larissa willed herself not to be interested, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she spent a long time wondering about what Draco could possibly do to make it up to her.

{xxx}

Remus stopped by, the next morning before anyone was up, to give Arthur some information to do with the Order. Larissa, however, heard Remus' hushed voice down below, and came running down the stairs.

'Remus!' she said, running up to give him a hug, 'Are you avoiding me?' She let go of him, and looked at him skeptically,

'Why would I be avoiding you Lissa?'

'Well, last time you visited dad, you didn't come to see me, and this time I wasn't supposed to be awake.'

'I'm not avoiding you,' he paused for a moment, 'how did you know I visited your father?'

Larissa's cheeks flushed slightly, 'I heard.' She said simply

'Oh... I'm sorry,'

'It's okay, why was dad like that though?'

'He's under a lot of stress at the moment,'

'Is it because of mum?' she asked quietly,

Remus was silent for a second, before replying, 'partly,'

'What's the other part?'

'It's complicated, I'll explain it to you when I have more time. But for now I must be going,' he said his goodbyes, and was gone within the next few minuets.

Larissa went back up to the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione, and sat on the bed, thinking.

An hour or two later, Larissa, Ginny, and Hermione went down to breakfast, and Molly told them that they would be going to Diagon Alley for the day to get any new school supplies that they would need. The book lists had come earlier that morning along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's OWL results. They all did well, with Hermione doing the best, and everyone was very happy for them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it,**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**

**.**

**Oh, and by the way, TheDarkMistressBellatrix (Such a long name...), one of your reviews which i think was for the chapter where Sirius is shouting at Remus helped me with the latter part of the chapter, so thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OHMIGOSH! a chapter with no dialogue... Must be a miracle coming from me. Anyway, I had writers block, so I listened to my favorite song (Check Yes Juliet, as of yesterday) and surprisingly it inspired me when I wasn't even twenty seconds through! Normally I just get the song in my head, and it doesn't help at all but this time it did, so that was good**

**Please**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Moonlight Breeze

Larissa and Ginny walked into Flourish and Blotts to buy their new school books. Molly and Arthur had some things that needed doing (presumably for the Order) so Ginny and Larissa were together, as were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Larissa looked down at her book list and saw that she only needed two new books, but she did need some new school robes too.

She and Ginny went over to one of the bookshelves and Ginny took out a book called 'Defensive Magical Theory', Larissa skimmed over all the books and took out two. She handed one to Ginny who thanked her and then gave Larissa one in return. It seemed that they were good at finding each other's books, but not the ones that they needed themselves as much.

They paid for the books, and headed to Madame Malkins. They were both fitted for new robes, and then had a look around the different shops before meeting up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then going back to where they were supposed to meet Molly and Arthur at to go back to the Burrow for lunch.

They waited for a few minuets for Molly and Arthur, but they soon arrived, and then they all went back to the Burrow. Molly heated up the food she had made the previous evening, and with magic, it was ready in a few seconds. They all then sat down at the table to eat.

{xxx}

It was around three in the morning when Larissa was woken up by a faint tapping at the window. She sat up in bed, and looked over at Hermione and Ginny, they were still asleep. Larissa then looked at the window and saw an owl tapping at it, waiting to be let inside. It wasn't just any owl, it was an eagle owl, Draco's eagle owl to be exact.

Larissa opened the window, and took of the slip of parchment that was attached to the owl's leg.

_Look outside_

_Dray x_

That was all it said, 'look outside', Larissa looked out of the window and saw a faint light in amongst the trees just beyond the garden. She slipped on some clothes and shoes, and then quietly went down the stairs, and out of the front door.

She had her wand behind her back, just in case, even though she wouldn't be a match for any Death Eaters that showed up. Although, only Draco would know about her nickname for him, so she was a little less suspicious than she would have originally been.

Larissa was a little hesitant about going out of the garden gate, as that was where the wards protecting the house ended, but she pushed it open, and walked towards the light in the trees, her wand drawn, keeping alert for anything out of the ordinary.

She carefully weaved through the trees until she came to a little fire. She looked at it, flickering in the darkness, and she jumped in surprise as Draco came out from the shadows.

He sat down, and motioned for her to sit down next to him, so she did. It was only then that she realised that she wasn't wearing much and was starting to get cold. A cold breeze rushed through the trees, and she shivered as the cold air whipped her hair away from her neck, leaving it exposed to the coldness of the night.

Larissa into Draco's grey eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her and they sat there for a while. They didn't talk, or argue, only sat there, content with the silence, Larissa wouldn't have had it any other way though, listening to the wind, and the slightly browning leaves rustling in the trees.

When Larissa first looked up, she could see the sun rising over the hill, she quickly stood up and smiled at her boyfriend before leaving him there and rushing back up to the Burrow and quickly getting back into bed before anyone could notice that she had left at all.

* * *

**A/N: Draco's slowly making up to Larissa,**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

MY TIME TURNER ARRIVED THIS MORNING! sorry... had to say that...

**A/N: You honestly don't know how thankful I am that I had writers block yesterday. I'd completely forgotten about this and it is ****_crucial. _****This morning the thought of it just popped into my head and I don't know what I would've done if I had've forgotten it. I might have had to add in a chapter (not easy). See if you can guess which part is so crucial that it would mess the whole story up if I'd forgotten it**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Unforgivness

It was the day before they would return to Hogwarts, and Larissa still had a few things to collect from Grimmauled Place. Harry said that he would come with her, so they flooed back to Grimmauled Place, and while Larissa went up to her bedroom, Harry went to find Sirius.

After Larissa had gotten all of her things from her bedroom, and from around the house, she went down to the drawing room, passing her fathers bedroom, when something caught her eye. She pushed the door open slightly and looked at the two way mirror on the wall, there were two shards missing instead of one. She took her shard of mirror out of her pocket, and placed it in the gap where it had once been, but there was another hole. A gap where another shard of mirror should have been but wasn't. Deciding that she wasn't going to get anything done by standing there, Larissa finished making her way down to the drawing room where she found her father and god brother.

'Hi dad,' she said, going over to him and giving him a hug.

'Hi,' he said quietly, stroking his daughters black long hair that was so much like her mothers. 'Have a good term you two.' He said,

Larissa could tell that he was putting on a brave face, so she hastened for them to leave. 'Bye dad,' they both flooed back to the Burrow, and Larissa put the rest of her things in her trunk.

{xxx}

On platform nine and three quarters Larissa saw Draco and he tried to talk to her, much to the distaste of the Weasleys.

'Hey Lissa,' he said cheerfully, coming over to her

'Hello.' She said coldly,

'Is everything okay?'

'You do know you're not forgiven right?'

He just looked at her,

'If that was your big idea to make it up to me, then think again Dray.'

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione looked at them curiously, as they didn't know what had gone on a week or two prior, Molly and Arthur didn't even know about their relationship at all.

'Oh don't you worry _love_, don't you worry.' He never called her love,

'I won't, I trust you can come up with something good _babe_' she said sarcastically, turning away from him and re-engaging her conversation with Harry.

{xxx}

Once they were on the train, Larissa left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit with Neville, Luna, and Ginny and went and sat in a compartment with Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Will, and Matthew.

'How was your summer?' Matthew asked Larissa, earning a subtle kick from Will

'Fine,' she said simply,

They spent the rest of the journey talking, carefully avoiding talking about Voldemort, summer, or anything that would make Larissa think of what happened at the Ministry. After a while, Larissa took out her kittens and Snowbelle sat on her lap. Nellie stayed close to Larissa and Snowbelle, as she was very shy, but the other kittens were loving all the attention that they were getting. Larissa stroked her cats soft fur gently, closed her eyes, and smiled contently listening to the others playing with the kittens.

She still had the dilemma of what to do with them. Larissa wanted what was best for them, but she didn't want to part with them, she had already sort of made the decision to give Wolfie to Remus if he wanted him that was, but the others? Larissa didn't think that Nellie would want to be parted from Snowbelle as she was the smallest, and at times could be quite insecure. The other kittens though were outgoing, friendly, and loved attention, even from strangers.

Larissa opened her eyes watching her kittens play, she didn't want to part with them, but maybe if she gave them to her close family or friends she would still be able to see them a lot?

Larissa decided to stop thinking about it for the time being, and chatted with her friends for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**A/N: Any ideas as to what it might be? I think it's kind of obvious but then again, I know what it is so I would think that wouldn't I?**

**Anyway I hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow sorry for lack of updates... I've been away and I didn't bring my laptop :( School starts tomorrow... New school... I'm so nervous...**

**Anyways enough of that, here is a new chapter for you,**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Secrets

Larissa had only been back at Hogwarts for a few days but already there were quite a few changes; Professor Umbridge was gone, thankfully, and a new teacher Professor Slughorn had been appointed Potions Professor, while Professor Snape was now the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, much to the displeasure of most of the students and teachers alike. Professor McGonagall had returned from St. Mungo's where she had been for the earlier part of the summer holidays, and while Larissa was at home when everyone else was at school.

Larissa had hardly seen her boyfriend at all, but she didn't really mind; she wasn't quite ready to forgive him completely yet, he did seem to be putting in a lot of effort to win back her affections though.

Some of the teachers were saying that this year they had to start thinking about their OWLs as they were only the year following. Larissa hadn't given the OWLs another thought after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten their results, but they seemed a lot closer on this side of the holidays than they had before.

The cold weather was closing in on them, and the leaves were starting to brown and some could be found swirling to the ground when the wind was up.

It was Saturday, and Larissa had put off her work to do it later. She was sitting in her favourite spot under a tree by the lake. She saw Draco walking and made to go over to him, but the look he gave her made her stay put. He glared at her, wordlessly telling her to stay away from him as he hurried into the castle. Larissa contemplated why she wasn't allowed to go and see him for a while, but quickly gave up, deciding that she was getting nowhere.

A little while later she sought him out, finding him in the Slytherin common room, looking very troubled, she took his hand and lead him into an empty classroom. She closed the door, and locked it, before turning to him.

'We need to sort this out.' She said simply, going over, and sitting next to him.

'I kno-' he stopped talking for a moment, as if going over things in his head. He seemed to be very frustraited.

'What is it?' she asked, gently putting a hand on his arm, he flinched at her touch, and moved his arm away from her.

'You wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

'There's something that I have to do, and I had no choice in the matter.'

'You always have a choice Dray,'

'No, you're too young, Larissa. You wouldn't understand.'

'Why wouldn't I?' She was getting annoyed now,

'Because you're you! You're good and you're kind, and you're the opposite of me!'

'You are good Dray, and you are kind. Just not many people get to see it.'

'NO! YOU ARE A GRYFFINDOR, I AM A SLYTHERIN, AND WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!'

'We're still cousins,'

'Whatever,' he mumbled, he took out his wand and unlocked the door. Within moments, Draco was gone, leaving Larissa alone in an empty classroom to think about what had just happened.

{xxx}

Larissa and Draco avoided each other for the rest of the week, and Harry was having these secret meetings with Dumbledore. Larissa hadn't heard from her father yet, but decided to write him a letter. She went to the owlery and started to write.

_Dear Dad, _

_How are you? And don't say fine, honestly how are you? Oh and don't roll you're eyes to that, or that._

_I'm okay, Draco's being, well, I'm not really sure, he seems to be hiding something and he almost told me but then said I was too young and wouldn't understand. I'm fourteen! I'm worried about him though, dad, he said there was something he had to do, and he had no choice in the matter. I said that there's always a choice, but he didn't seem to think so._

_Harry's up to secret things with Dumbledore, and I have a feeling that Ron and Hermione know, but they won't tell me, they think I'm too young. _

_Why does everyone think I'm so young? Next year I'll be half way to thirty! It's not fair!_

_How are things at home? Is Remus there? _

_Love you lots_

_Lissa xxxxxx_

Larissa tied the letter to Nero's leg, and sighed, she hoped Sirius was alright, and Draco, why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put Lissa's birthday in... I'll have to edit that at some point. Also I've had to change her birthday to 30 March cause that makes her an Aries which is more her personality**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Most chapters take me at least 40 mins to write, but this one just seemed to flow (like it does in my Sweeney fic), I also thought that I've never really done a chapter from Sirius' point of view, and he's really suffering back there at home while Lissy's at Hogwarts. **

**So yeah, here it is,**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – If Not By Blood, In Heart, Spirit, And Soul

(Sirius' POV)

Sirius woke up, on the floor. He groaned, and sat up, he must have fallen out of bed in the night, or passed out before making it to the bed, the latter was just as likely as the first. He had been exhausted these past few weeks, he was busy doing things in the day time, for the Order, and to take his mind off of things, and at night he almost always had insomnia, and when he didn't, he slept restlessly, and still felt exhausted in the morning.

He got up, off of the floor, and saw what had woken him. Nero was tapping at the window, Sirius went over to the window, his body stiff from sleeping on the floor, and let the owl in. He untied the letter, and opened it.

_Dear Dad, _

_How are you? And don't say fine, honestly how are you? Oh and don't roll you're eyes to that, or that._

_I'm okay, Draco's being, well, I'm not really sure, he seems to be hiding something and he almost told me but then said I was too young and wouldn't understand. I'm fourteen! I'm worried about him though, dad, he said there was something he had to do, and he had no choice in the matter. I said that there's always a choice, but he didn't seem to think so._

_Harry's up to secret things with Dumbledore, and I have a feeling that Ron and Hermione know, but they won't tell me, they think I'm too young. _

_Why does everyone think I'm so young? Next year I'll be half way to thirty! It's not fair!_

_How are things at home? Is Remus there? _

_Love you lots_

_Lissa xxxxxx_

He read it through, and with the letter still in hand, he walked down the stairs and into the room known as the 'study' that he kept all his work for the Order, and stationary bits and bobs in. He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, and started to reply to his daughter.

_Dear Lissa,_

He paused, she had told him not to say 'fine'. In all truthfulness, he wasn't fine, he was completely the opposite. But how were you supposed to tell your fourteen year old daughter that your whole world had come crashing down around you in the past few months? That really he just wanted to curl up and cry? Or drink away his sorrows? He couldn't.

_I'm okay, I'm better than I was before anyway. Honestly how are you? Oh, and don't you roll your eyes either missy._

_I thought you and Draco hated each other? _

Sirius shook his head in bewilderment, last time he had seen the cousins together, they had been having a fierce and bloody duel, resulting in them kissing, but that had just seemed to make Larissa more angry.

_You have officially confused me, congrats. Work on getting him to trust you more, things are always easier to deal with if you can talk to someone about them, trust me I know._

And know, he definitely did. Sirius wasn't sure what state he would be in, if he hadn't had Remus to talk to. Even if he had yelled at him, and ranted, and swore a lot, but Remus had put up with him. Remus really was his brother, if not by blood, in heart, spirit, and soul.

_Now, normally I'd tell you to find out, but as it's with Dumbledore, and he hasn't even told the ootp members, I'd say they have a pretty good reason for being silent about it._

_Please don't even think about being thirty yet Lissy! Think how old that would make m e!_

_Seriously though, don't grow up too fast, please_

_Lots of love,_

_Dad xxxxxxxx_

Sirius folded up the letter, and put it in an envelope before tying it to Nero's outstretched leg, and then he went back up to his bedroom to try and get a little bit of restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: wow this is actually quite a long chapter, i thought i'd need to drag it out but i didnt it was 903 words by itself! sorry for any spelling or grammar errors but im doing this chapter on my phone cause my laptop charger has died and my mums laptop is not cooperating. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Glass

The following morning at breakfast Professor Dumbledore got up to make a speech, which was rare for him to do in the mornings, he usually did them in the evening at dinner. But never the less, Dumbledore stood up, and started to talk,

'Students, I am sorry to inform you that Professor Vector has been taken ill, and will not be attending future classes this year. He will be back next year hopefully, but for now if you were taking Arithmacy, you must choose a different subject to take unless you are taking at least the minimum number of exams without it in seventh and fifth year.' Dumbledore finished, and there was silence in the Great Hall for a few moments, it seemed that everyone was contemplating the same idea in their heads.

Why couldn't Professor Vector be cured by magic? Or even if it would take longer with a potion, why did he need a whole year off?

As if all at once the whole hall exploded into chatter, the students all seemed eager to share their opinions of the matter with their friends.

'What subject are you going to take Lissa?' Harry asked Larissa after they had left the Great Hall, and were back in the Gryffindor common room about to get their books.

Larissa looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Amelia,

'Amelia?'

'Erm, Divination,' she decided,

Larissa turned back to her god brother, 'Divination,' she said,

Harry went up to his dormitory to get his books, while as Larissa and Amelia didn't have theirs, they made their way to the Divination classroom.

{xxx}

Once everyone had arrived, and were all seated comfortably, and nearly passing out from the heat even though it was a cold day, and raining, Professor Trelawney spoke.

'I see we have a few new faces here today,' she said, her eyes focusing on Larissa, Amelia, and two Ravenclaw boys in turn.

'Very unfortunate about Professor Vector yes... Of course I told him to stay away from the forrest, but would he listen?'

It seemed as she was making this up as she went along, and Larissa knew what Harry and Ron had gone on about after their Divination lessons.

'Now please open your books to page 143,'

Larissa, Amelia, and the two Ravenclaw boys went over to the cupboard to get a copy of 'Unfogging the Future' out each.

They sat back down and opened their books, it was about reading tea leaves. Professor Trelawney made them each a cup of tea and they drank it, leaving the leaves in the bottom of the cup.

Larissa and Amelia swapped cups and Trelawney came over to them,

'What do you see?' She asked Amelia,

'Well, that looks like a circle in a rectangle, kind of like a door. And then that up their seems to be a bottle of some sort, and that squiggly thing could be a snake.'

Trelawney took the cup, and looked inside of it before grimacing. 'My dear,' she said, now addressing Larissa, 'Do you know what this means?'

'No,' Larissa said,

'You have to think about these things before you fully understand them when you are young and inexperienced like yourself. That there, is a door. And that is a bottle. Now a bottle is either made of glass, or you pour the drink into a glass, so the bottle means glass. Then the door, well, normally doors and windows are classed in the same category so really they all mean glass.'

'And the snake?' Larissa asked doubtfully,

Trelawney looked back into the cup, 'The snake... Ah yes... How unfortunate... So young... So pretty...' Trelawney took a lock of Larissas tied back hair into her hand and then dropped it, 'Pity... Yes...'

'Whats a pity?' Larissa really knew what Harry had meant now,

'Oh I wouldn't want to tell you such a thing dear, but I will say this, beware of glass objects.'

Larissa bit her lip slightly, in the exact same way her mother did when she was nervous, or unsure of something.

She laughed about it quietly with Amelia after they had left the lesson,

'Glass things? What like your mirror?' Amelia laughed,

'How would I do my hair without a mirror? Or how would I drink, I dont think there are any cups made of anything else but glass here, you'd think she was trying to kill me,'

'Humiliate you, because of the whole not being able to see how you look thing, and then make you die of thirst more like,'

They laughed all the way to their next lesson, but Larissa couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind; something that she'd forgotten, tossed aside in her mind as nothing of importance that would help this all make sense. Something, anything! But to no avail, she couldn't think of anything at all that would help her understand any better, not that she needed to of course, this was Trelawney, why was she even thinking about it anyway?

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not that chapter was actually important it want just a filler chapter, ah but which part was important you ask? Well, I'm not saying, its very important for my suprise at the end of s&l4, so *Bellatrix evil cackle***

**please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Heres a new chapter for you my lovelies! (Again I'm doing this on my phone - my laptop has gone to be fixed and my mums just never cooperates and i cant get internet on the actual computer so here i am on my phone, what would i do without my darling phone?)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Watching Their Every Move

Quidditch try outs were being held this morning, and Harry was already down at the Quidditch pitch. Larissa was making her way down there to cheer Ron on, when Lavender and Parvati saw her.

'Larissa!' Lavender yelled, as they both rushed over to her.

'We heard about your Divination class,' Parvati said,

'You need to be careful, almost everything that Professor Trelawney has said has come true,'

'Like every time she says that Harry will die?' Larissa asked skeptically,

'Like I said, nearly everything.' Parvati continued,

'She predicted that Neville would break his cup, and he did. She said that at easter, someone would leave us forever, and that was when Hermione walked out. She also said that the thing I was dreading would happen on the 16th, that was when...' Lavender trailed off,

'A fox got her baby bunny,' Parvati finished for her, placing a hand on her friends arm.

'Well, I'll be careful.' Larissa said, walking away and rolling her eyes, as if she needed to be cautious of glass things, it was like Amelia had said, how would she get ready in the morning without a mirror? Or have a drink when all the cups were glass? It was ludicrous, completely, and utterly ludicrous.

Larissa got down to the pitch and sat in the Gryffindor stands, after waving hello to Harry, and giving a thumbs up to Ron. A minuet later, Lavender came and sat a few rows in front of Larissa, and gave a small wave to Ron.

Hermione soon sat next to Larissa, just as the try outs had started. They watched brooms flying in the air, Harry writing things down on a clipboard, that were presumably notes of how different students were doing.

It was Cormac McLaggen's turn now, he was the other student going up for the Keepers position, Larissa watched as McLaggen saved goal after goal. Hermione started having a coughing fit, just as the last quaffle was thrown, Larissa turned and hit Hermione's back until she stopped coughing, so Larissa didn't see the last shot, but the lack of cheering told her that McLaggen had missed it.

It was Rons turn now, he saved each goal, earning him cheers from the crowd, but the loudest of all, was surprisingly from Lavender.

They returned back to the Gryffindor common room, and sat down on one of the sofas, when they heard a tapping at the window. It was Nero, Larissa went over and opened the window before untying the letter from Nero's leg. It was her fathers reply, she read through it, and put it in her pocket before rushing out of the common room without so much as a word goodbye.

Sirius had said to get Draco to trust her, she ran down to the Slytherin common room, but she was stopped moments before she reached it.

'And what would a young Gryffindor like yourself, be doing, running down to the Slytherin common room, may I ask?'

Larissa turned around, it was Snape.

'I just wanted to see Draco, he's my cousin and I wanted a word with him,' Larissa said, 'Sir,' she added,

Professor Snape walked over to the portrait door and muttered something which Larissa assumed was the password, and stepped inside the common room.

Larissa stepped closer, and heard Snape say, 'Mister Malfoy, Miss Black would like a word with you.'

Draco stepped out of the Slytherin common room and walked over to Larissa.

She slipped her hand into his, and kissed him on the cheek, and said

'D'you want to go for a walk?' Draco hesitated, but then nodded, so they left Snape standing there staring after them.

{xxx}

They walked around outside for a while, watched a few golden leaves swirl to the ground, the silence was comfortable.

'Knut for your thoughts?' Larissa asked, breaking the silence.

Draco stopped walking, Larissa stood in front of him, 'Look, about last week, I'm-'

'It's okay,' she put her arms around him, and he stroked her hair gently, and closed his eyes contently.

'I'm sorry for what I have to do,' he whispered so quietly that even though Larissa's head was on his chest, she wouldn't have been able to hear him, even if she tried.

Little did they know, that back in the castle, a certain Severus Snape was watching their every move, silently questioning Draco in his mind, a frown on his face, wondering why Draco was leading this girl on like this. Not that he cared of course, this was the child of Sirius Black, but all the same, it seemed that she was pulling Draco in deeper emotionally, and he would get hurt by this, by what he knew that he needed to do.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Draco :(**

**Please review! It will take less than a minuet to tell me your thoughts, **

**-Livvy xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hewwo, so I'm doing this on my uncles laptop, coz im staying with my great aunt and uncle, and the keyboard is really hard to type on actually, so sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that. i'll try and get his ipad later so i can do some more but no promises**

**(its just as well I watched the Chamber of Secrets yesterday lol, you'll find out why)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

****Chapter 9 -

It was the beginning of December, and snow had begun to fall, the air was crisp, and the sun was blindingly low in the sky. Larissa hadn't made much progress with Draco, but she was determined to get Harry to tell her what he was up to, no matter what her father said. Ron and Hermione knew, and Larissa was his god sister, so why shouldn't she know too?

'Harry...' She said, in the evening while they were in the common room,

'Mmm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, what is it?'

She stood up, and grabbed Harry's wrist, she then dragged him up to the sixth year boys dormitory, finding it empty.

'What do you do with Dumbledore? Please tell me, Ron and Hermione know, and I am your sister...'

'Lissa, their sixteen, like me, you're fourteen, you are too young.'

'Every one says I'm too young! Why am I too young? Why can't you tell me? It's not like I'd do anything stupid or tell anyone, please Harry?'

Harry sighed in defeat, 'fine... It'll take a lot of explaining though, we need to go somewhere more private...' He took her hand and they walked down to the room of requirement, they walked in, and sat down on some chairs.

'Well... A long time ago, there was a boy, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle,'

'Like Dumbledore said at the start of term?'

'Exactly, now Tom was the heir of Slytherin, and he opened the Chamber of Secrets when he was at school, and preserved his sixteen year old self in a diary, for a little girl to find, and pour her soul into. That was the year before you came to Hogwarts, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.'

'What happened?'

'Well, you know Dobby, right?' Larissa nodded, 'Dobby came to my house before term started and tried to prevent me from going back to school. The Dursleys put bars on my window, but Ron, Fred and George came in Mr Weasleys flying car to rescue me. So I stayed at the Burrow, until it was time to go back to school, but Dobby had sealed off the gate way to platform nine and three quarters so Ron and me couldn't get through and missed the train. But we flew the car to Hogwarts and nearly got expelled. I heard some voices coming from the walls, a voice that only I could hear. Some writing was on the wall, it appeared to be written in blood, it read, 'The Chamber Of Secrets Has been Opened, Enemies Of The Heir... Beware'. The school found out that I could talk to snakes (how I can't remember), and thought that I was the heir of Slytherin. We brewed some Polyjuice Potion in the girls bathroom that Moaning Myrtle lives in, because we were sure that Draco was the heir, and his father had opened it last time. We impersonated Crabbe and Goyle, and asked him, but he wasn't. Lots of students were petrified, including Hermione They took Hagrid to Azkaban, since everyone, save Dumbledore, thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber last time, and his pet Acromantula- Aragog was the monster. Just before he went, he told Ron and me to follow the spiders. We followed them into the forest, and came face to face with Aragog, who was completely massive, and then he told us that Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, and the monster was one that spiders fear, and then he told his children to eat us... But the car came and saved us, so we live to tell the tale! Anyway, we found a piece of paper in Hermione's hand that said about a Basalisk, and as it was a snake, only I could hear it talk, and it was a creature that spiders feared. Immediate death came to those who looked it in the eye, but no one died because no one did look it in the eye. Mrs Norris saw its reflection in the water, Colin saw it through his camera, who else... Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, and Hermione was holding a mirror, so she saw it through that. Oh yes, and Lucius Malfoy got Dumbledore suspended from the school, so Dumbledore wasn't here. Ginny was taken into the Chamber, and Ron and I went to Gilderoy Lockhart who was the current DADA teacher, and tried to get into the Chamber. The entrance was in the bathroom on one of the sinks, and Myrtle was the girl that the monster killed all those years ago. We went into the Chamber and Lockhart tried to wipe our memories, but it backfired so he lost his memory, some rocks fell so Ron was trapped, I went on and found Ginny but she was nearly dead. Tom Riddle was there as his sixteen year old self, and he took my wand. He drew the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in the air with my wand, the letters were made out of fire, and rearranged it to read 'I am Lord Voldemort'.'

'Tom Riddle is Voldemort?'

'Yes, so then I had to kill the basalisk, and save Ginny but I nearly died, but Fawkes saved me with his tears, so that was all fine and then he carried us all out of the Chamber, so yeah. Then when Voldemort returned two years ago, I wasn't supposed to live, but I did. And at the Ministry, I was supposed to give them the Prophecy, but didn't, so that didn't work out. And I'm trying to get this memory from Professor Slughorn, that will help us understand. I'll tell you what happens,'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yeah... Lissy knows now, yeah thats all for now lol**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just realised that I made you guys wait like 6 days or something for that last chapter so here's another one to make up for it, I'm sowwie **

**Also, im doing this on my uncles ipad so any mistakes i shall apologise in advance for - sorry**

**So, since I made you wait so long, here's a quick recap lol: Collecting things from Grimmauled place and Lissy noticing that there is another piece of 2 way mirror missing and Draco is not forgiven... Sirius Pov, writing Larissa her reply to her letter... Trelawney reading Larissa's tea leaves saying to beware of glass... Quidditch tryouts and Sevvy watching Draco and Lissy... And then in the last chapter, Lissy finds out, (ahh I forgot to title the chapter! I shall fix that don't worry)**

**okay so now we're all up to date, here is chapter 10:**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Not Today

Christmas was fast approaching but Larissa had made no further progress with Draco, and neither had Harry, with Professor Slughorn.

Larissa had noticed Snape skulking round, whenever she was with Draco which she found rather odd...

It was a Saturday morning, and a Hogsmeade weekend. Larissa was trying to find her boyfriend through the crowds of students,

'Draco, there you are.' She said, finally finding him,

'Erm, d'you mind if we dont go to Hogsmeade together today? I have some stuff i need to see too,'

'Oh, alright. See you later then,'

'Yeah, later...' He said as she walked off back to her friends.

'Hey Lissa, where's Draco?' Will asked,

'Oh, I'm not going with him today, where are Matt and Amelia?' She asked, Emily and Catherine were staying behind as they had homework to finish off last minuet, so it was just the four of them.

'Over there,' he said, pointing to them, they were standing together a little distance away from where Will and Larissa stood. 'Matt's finally come to his senses.'

'What d'you- Ohh, he's finally asking her out?'

'Yep, how did you know?'

'Amelia's had a crush on him for like forever! But you didn't hear it from me.'

'Oh, well it looks like its just you and me today then,'

'Just you and me,' Larissa echoed,

They walked to Hogsmeade together, and straight into the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer.

They walked out of the Three Broomsticks and into Honeydukes, where Larissa bought a chocolate frog and Will bought a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans for them to play the Bertie Botts Bean Challenge later that they all loved. Will and Larissa went into Zonkos but didn't but anything, and went back to the Three Broomsticks to warm up before going back to the castle.

{xxx}

Later on that evening, in the common room, Will tipped the beans out of the packet, and Larissa, Will, Amelia, Matthew, Catherine, Emily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in a circle to play. Ron went first, he picked up a bean without looking and showed it to everyone, he then put it his mouth and grimaced.

'Spinach.' He said, quickly swallowing it.

Harry then picked up one and put it in his mouth, he chewed it very fast and swallowed it,

'Pepper,'

Hermione was next, she picked up a bean and ate it,

'Mmm, grape,'

They continued like this until all the beans were gone, and they then decided to skip dinner as they weren't very hungry after that.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its short guys... But oh well **

**is Draco distancing himself from Lissa? Or maybe he's up to something else? What do you think?**

**Please review **

**-Livvy xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait sooooooooooo long, ive been really busy but i've got my laptop back now, but it still wont charge so i'm gonna need a new charger i think :( so here i am on my mums laptop agggggaaaqaaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn (its easier than my phone though...)**

**heres a new chapter for you my darlings :)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Cuts on Glass

Everyone was down at breakfast, well, almost everyone; Matthew and Amelia were probably off somewhere having a morning snog or something of the like, and Larissa was up in her dorm.

She was just finishing giving Simba a brush, as he had gone 'exploring' and his fur had gotten all tangled up and knotted.

Larissa wondered how her father was getting on, she was worried about him, and he was more often than not on her mind, making her worry. She needed to talk to him... And then it occurred to her; the two way mirror!

She then remembered having seen another shard of the mirror missing when she had been at Grimmauled Place to collect her things that summer, she had absolutely no idea where it was, or who could have taken it.

Larissa went over to her trunk, where some of her things still were and put her hand in trying to retrieve the shard of mirror. She drew her hand away quickly when she felt a sharp pain in her wrist, and saw that blood was seeping through a deep cut that had obviously been made by the mirror. She went into the bathroom and wiped away the blood, but it was still throbbing like mad and bleeding an awful lot. She threw open the cupboard doors with her right hand and took out a bandage before unravelling it and binding it around her wrist.

Larissa walked out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the hospital wing. She walked in and saw Madame Pomfrey attending a young student in a bed.

'Miss Black?' Madame Pomfrey inquired, looking up and seeing Larissa.

'I've cut my hand quite badly Madame Pomfrey,' she said, walking over to her.

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and took off the bandage, Larissa winced at the sight of all her blood. Madame Pomfrey said a quick spell and the cut healed itself, she then took Larissa into the bathroom and washed off all of the blood before going back out to the hospital wing to finish attending to the young student.

Larissa thanked Madame Pomfrey and then proceeded in going down to breakfast where she sat down next to Harry.

'Hey,' she said, taking a piece of toast and buttering it.

'Where've you been?' He asked,

'Cut my wrist badly, had to go and get Madame Pomfrey to heal it.'

'How did you manage to cut it?'

'On my two way mirror,' She looked up as she heard a sad sigh, and saw Lavender and Parvati giving her pitying looks from a not far down the table.

'But I'm fine.' She said to Harry, ending the conversation.

{xxx}

'Miss Black, a word please,' Professor McGonagall said, just before Larissa could leave the Great Hall. Larissa turned around,

'Yes Professor?'

'Professor Dumbledore thinks that it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas.'

'Is dad alright?'

'Yes, Sirius is perfectly fine,'

'Has he been told?'

'Yes, he is fine with it.'

Larissa frowned slightly,

'You should know, Sirius is alright physically...'

'Emotionally?'

'Far from it,' McGonagall finished sadly,

Larissa nodded and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower.

{xxx}

When she got into the Gryffindor common room, she went over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

'Anyone staying here for Christmas?' she asked half heartedly,

The three of them nodded,

'Really?' She asked, brightening up a little.

'Yes, really.' Harry replied.

'Aren't you going home for Christmas?' Hermione asked,

'No, McGonagall said that Dumbledore thinks it's best for me to stay here,'

'What about Sirius?'

'He's okay with it.' She shrugged, and went up to her dormitory where she found Amelia,

'Hey,' Amelia said looking up,

'Are you staying here for Christmas?'

'No, I think Will is though, are you?'

'Mmmm,'

Larissa carefully lifted her shard of two way mirror out of her trunk, and put it in the draw in her bedside table, being careful not to touch the sharp parts. She then sat on her bed and watched her kittens play around while Snowbelle came and laid on Larissa's lap.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmmmm... cut on a piece of glass? Coinsidence? Possibly...**

**Of course I know the answer to that but am I going to tell you?**

**NO! i cant tell you something such as that gosh, why would you even suggest such a thing?!**

**Also, I only have 1 reviewer which kind of makes me sad :( **

**(Thank you Cassandra *huggles you*)**

**But you know, even just a review to say 'I am reading this' at least it would let me know that people are reading this (even though i do have other followers but still)**

**Pwetty pwease? It really makes me super duper happy when i get a review**

**Please review**

**Lotsa love**

**-Livvy xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers (I actually had 3 reviews that time yay)**

**Now remember, if there is anything ****_anything_**_ anything _anything **absolutely anything at all that you would like to request, or want to see more of, or want to know about, ect.**

**For goodness sake TELL ME!**

**Or how will I know?**

**I'm more than happy to accomadate (er spelling?! lol) it, for example i've had 2 requests.**

**1. Harry and Lissa to be closer - I will work on that definitly**

**2. More about Bella - well this chapter is about Bella mainly, and she will be in the major thing that happens at the end, and she will be in it lots in S&L5 i can promise you that :)**

**Alright, now thats out of the way,**

**Please Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Things That Don't Affect Her

(Bella's POV)

Bella was sitting at a table, in her sisters manor, with her fellow Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table, as usual, and Bella was sitting to the right of him. She looked around the table as they waited for the last few Death Eaters to arrive, it was strange, how after all those years of this being what she loved, and these people being whom she spent an awful lot of time with, doing the Dark Lords bidding, she felt somehow out of place here.

She used to inwardly smile when the Dark Lord said her name, how it rolled off of his tongue so naturally, it was somehow beautiful.

Now, she hardly paid attention to it, it didn't sound like it used to, not so endearing, not so natural, not so beautiful.

Of course, the way he said her name hadn't changed in the slightest. It was the way she heard it, the way her ears didn't seem to like it, how it didn't make her smile, inwardly or not, it did nothing. It had no affect on her anymore.

There were other things too, the fact that she wasn't in love with him anymore had changed things, and he knew it just as well as she did.

He had used that to his advantage, that she was completely smitten with him, and would do absolutely anything for him. But she wasn't and wouldn't anymore, she wouldn't even call him her Lord at all.

The words always lingered on her lips, but she never spoke them. She wasn't punished, as some may have been, but she still wouldn't. It didn't feel right, it felt... Out of place, like she shouldn't be saying them, that they shouldn't be coming out of _her _mouth.

Bella watched the Dark Lord, as he looked up and down the table, his gaze, occasionally meeting hers, he seemed calm and relaxed, but Bella knew better.

She could tell, in the way his body was tense, and the way he was looking at everyone that was there, the way he took a sharp intake of breath every time he had looked at every single Death Eater around the table, and still there were a few missing.

Bella was the only one who could tell, as all those years ago when she had been all but obsessed with him, she had studied him, found out everything about him that she could, made note of his habits, and his tendencies.

Her musings were interrupted, by Narcissa bringing the few Death Eaters that were late, down to them. They apologised profusely again and again, and then sat down at their seats.

At a first glance, the seating plan could have looked random, but it wasn't. the closer you sat to the Dark Lord, the more important you were, and he trusted you. Bella, of course, was right up front with him, Snape, sat opposite her. Bella never had been sure what she thought about him, she didn't trust him that was for sure, but he covered his act well, whichever his act was.

'Now, my Death Eaters,' The Dark Lord was saying, as they sat around the table, 'I have a plan.'

Bella looked at him, wondering curiously what his plan could be, and if it had anything to do with killing Harry, which she supposed it did. She had been trying not to think about all the times Harry had stayed with them, and had gone on holiday with them, in fact, she tried not to think about her life at Grimmauled Place at all.

'I have received information,' he glanced at Snape, 'that the Potter boy has an object. An object that can, and will, be of great use to us.'

Bella cocked her head to the side slightly, contemplating what it was that Harry had, that could be so useful to them.

'Potter is in possession of a two way mirror.'

Bella bit down on her lip, cautiously wondering whether this had anything to do with Sirius' two way mirror.

'The person with the other shard of it is one of Potters close friends.'

Bella relaxed, it would definitely be Ron or Hermione who had it.

'We just have to lure Potter here, and use the mirror to bring the girl here.'

'My Lord?' A Death Eater asked from a little way down the table,

'Yes?' The Dark Lord replied,

'How will bringing the girl here help kill Potter, my Lord?'

The Dark Lord paused for a moment, as if contemplating his answer. 'If we torture the girl, then Potter will be weak from seeing that, if not, then we can hold her ransom. If he does not comply, we kill her.'

The Death Eaters all nodded in agreement.

'How to get Potter here though... Ah, when Draco has successfully fixed the vanishing cabinets, I will send some of you through to help Draco corner Dumbledore so Draco can kill him, and some of you to capture Potter and bring him here... The rest, we shall plan later. I have jobs for you to do at the present time.'

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review pleeaassee**

**Anything else you wish to see more of ect please tell me,**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woo 2 chapters yay, lol**

**Thank you to both of my reviewers :)**

**dizuz - thats alright :) xxx**

**TheDarkMistressBellatrix - don't worry, and I've missed her too, yes she is mental in our rp lol, xxx**

**I've been planning this for a while... Don't know what you'll make of it...**

**Please enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Parties and Predictions

Gryffindor had just won the first Quidditch match of the year, and everyone was celebrating in the common room. As fourth years, Larissa, Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Matthew, and Will were now allowed to drink Firewhisky, although how Lee Jordon had gotten all of it, no one knew.

Everyone, fourth year and above, was slightly drunk by now. The Firewhisky tasted slightly different from the first time Larissa had tried it a few years ago, as it was more nice than horrible, but it seemed to be less horrible with each glass that they drank.

Even Larissa and her friends were a little drunk, but they didn't realise it, and they had never had any alcohol before (not counting the small glass a few years ago) and they were just drinking it as there seemed to be an endless stock of it.

{xxx}

About an hour later, there didn't seem to be a sober person above third year, and most of the third years and below, had gone to bed. None of the other houses would celebrate like this over winning a school Quidditch match, but none of the other houses had the nerve of the Gryffindors either.

'Hey Lissy, come some place quiet with me a second?' Matthew asked her, through all of the noise, Larissa tried to reply, but it was useless, she wouldn't be heard, so she just nodded and followed Matthew up the stairs and into a corridor where it was quiet.

'I can finally hear myself think,' Larissa sighed, closing her eyes contently,

'Yeah, it's much too loud down there.' He agreed,

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence when it happened.

Larissa didn't know how it happened. And had she been without any alcohol in her, she would have stopped it immediately. But she _did_ have alcohol in her, so she _didn't _stop it.

Matthew kissed her.

And Larissa kissed him back.

Neither of them would have done that if they had have been sober, but they weren't, so they did.

{xxx}

The next morning Larissa woke up with a headache, (that was to be expected,), and she groaned as she remembered what had happened the night before, what with Matthew and her kissing.

'Thank goodness that's all it was though,' she thought to herself, as she got out of bed, and went to have a cold shower, which she thought, might help her get rid of her headache.

Getting out of the shower though, she put on her dressing gown, and went over to the sink to brush her teeth, but she slipped and fell over, banging her aching head on the full length mirror on the wall.

She carefully got up, and dried the floor, trying to ignore her pounding head, and dried herself, before going back over to the sink to brush her teeth.

{xxx}

By the time the Christmas holidays had arrived, Larissa had received another prediction from Professor Trelawney.

_'The person you want most, is the person you are best without.'_

The meaning was simple, but who did she want most? Why was she best without them? And why was she taking Trelawney's 'prediction' seriously?

Larissa rolled her eyes for no apparent reason, but really, it was to herself.

The thing that scared her most though, was the fact that, after Trelawney had said to beware of glass, Larissa had then been cut on a glass shard of mirror. Could that be a coincidence? Where was the other missing shard? Who had it? Why did they take it?

Hundreds of questions swirled around in Larissa's head constantly, at times, it made her feel ill.

This was one of those times.

Larissa was sitting with Will on one of the sofas in the common room, they were talking a little, but Larissa kept getting side tracked.

'Are you listening to me Lissa?' Will sighed, for about the sixth time,

'What? Oh, er, yes, sorry,'

'Are you alright? You seem to be very distracted lately.'

'I'm fine, just don't feel too well.'

'Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?'

She smiled at him, 'I'll be fine,'

'Go and lie down then.' He insisted,

'Alright,' she answered after a moments consideration. She went up to her dormitory and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Was her dad alright? He hadn't seemed to be coping very well last time she saw him. What was her mother doing right now? Why did she leave? Had she really cared that little about them?

What was Harry doing with Dumbledore? What was Draco up to? Why did he have no choice in the matter? Why wouldn't he tell her?

'Stop. Just stop.' She said aloud, she needed to stop thinking all of these questions that couldn't be answered right now, it was just making her feel worse.

* * *

**A/N: Ohmigod! Well, that is a reason not to get drunk...**

**Hmmmm... Another insident with glass? It could be a coincidence mind you, I could just be leading you on to think that its not one *****hehehe***

**Tell me what you think in a review :)**

**-Livvy xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry, i have no internet at home and i'm at my aunt and uncles house using my uncles ipad and i**'**m staying until tomorrow or the day after so hopefully i can do another but no promises :(**

**anyway I'm really sorry about the lack of updates recently and i really cant do it on my phone anymore i really cant the keyboard is tiny, i can try if i get inspiration though, **

**I also bought a 3ds (yes i saved £110 go me lol) and i have nintendogs + cats which im on every day for like 2+ hours (i may be slightly obsessed lol... And im getting another n+c in the post soon so i can get more pets yay**

**Just some pointless information for you there :p**

**wow this is really long (nothing compared to yours Cassandra of course lol)**

**okay i really need to get on with the chapter now, sorry for any spag mistakes coz as i said im on the ipad. (If i forget the title i apologise, i have an awful memory, now let me just remember what happened last... Ah yes okay)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Jealousy Is The Key

'Harry seriously, you need to ask someone to go to Slughorn's Christmas thingy,' Larissa said for the umpteenth time,

'I know, I'll ask someone, someone I like.' He replied, his answer was always along the lines of that so Larissa just rolled her eyes,

'The next person you see, you ask, okay?'

'What? No! That's- What if it's Ron or someone?' He spluttered?

Larissa whacked his arm playfully, 'Oh honestly Harry, use your common sense! But come to think of it... Do you have any?'

Harry pouted and then grinned at her, 'Maybe I do, maybe I don't.'

{xxx}

Harry had kept his word and by that time the next day, he had a date.

Luna.

That was alright though, Luna was nice, and she would enjoy going with Harry.

Larissa was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room when she heard a faint sobbing coming from a classroom that was currently being unused. She went up to it and turned the handle, it wouldn't open; it was locked.

Larissa took her wand out, 'Alohamora,' she whispered and then opened the door slowly.

By the window, sat a girl. To Larissa's surprise, she saw that the girl had the brown bushy hair (even though it was more tame these days) that belonged to Hermione.

She went over to Hermione and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making the older girl jump in surprise, and her crying almost cease.

'Hermione? What's the matter?' She asked gently,

Hermione sniffed slightly, and pointed out the window,

Larissa looked out of it, it was overlooking the Quidditch pitch, she saw Harry down there, they had obviously just finished practicing. She then saw Ron, with… Lavender… Attached to his face. Well, that was what it looked like from back up in the castle anyway,

'It'll be alright Hermione,' Larissa said soothingly. 'You'll see. Ron's just being… Ron. But he'll come around, one of these days he'll realise that all he's ever wanted has been right there in front of him for years, just you wait.'

'I'm not so sure,' Hermione whispered,

'He will, he just needs some time to realise that there's no one better for him than you Hermione,'

Hermione smiled slightly, and Larissa dried Hermione's tears with a tissue, before taking her hand and they then went to the common room.

'Who are you taking to Slughorns Christmas thing?' Larissa asked, she knew that Hermione had been going to ask Ron, but according to Harry, she had made arrangements with someone else.

'Cormac,' Hermione replied stiffly, her eyes flitting over to a boy sat on the sofa, joking around with his friends.

Larissa followed Hermione's gaze and saw him sitting there,

'McLaggen?!' She said in a furious whisper, Hermione motioned for her to be quiet so she took Hermione's wrist and pulled her up the stairs and into her dormitory before closing the door.

'McLaggen?' She said again, this time louder, 'I seem to recall you saying he was vile!'

'I thought that he would make Ron jealous the most,' she said awkwardly,

Larissa looked at her incredulously, 'You're seriously going to bring Cormac McLaggen as your date just to make Ron jealous?'

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Larissa rolled her eyes, she would never understand. Well, maybe she would when she was older.

'There we go again, 'when I'm older''

she thought to herself.

{xxx}

Larissa still had the kiss with Matthew worrying her, but she couldn't very well do anything about it now could she? Both Matthew and Amelia were not at Hogwarts for Christmas, and there was enough strain on hers and Draco's relationship, and she had a feeling that that might just be the last straw.

So she would have to keep it bottled up inside of her for the rest of the month, until she could talk with Matthew.

Larissa was enjoying this time at Hogwarts over Christmas, as it gave her more time to spend with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco when he would let her, as her friends had gone home except for Will.

Hermione had somehow roped her into her scheme to make Ron jealous, just how she had succsessfully made him jealous at the Yule Ball, in their fourth year (and Larissa's second), Larissa had heard all about that, it had made Hermione upset at first, but then she realised that Ron had been jealous, and that had given her hope for the future for them.

It had been clear right from the start (to everyone but themselves) that Ron and Hermione were made for each other, and it slightly frustrated some people; this whole 'Lavender' thing going on, as most wished that they would just get together and be done with it, that would save a lot of arguments that they often had.

Larissa and Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade together, to try and find the perfect dress for Hermione to wear, they did eventually find one, it flattered Hermione brilliantly, she really did look amazing in it, now they just had to think of a way to make sure that Ron would definitly see her in it, without Lavender _or _Cormac around.

* * *

**A/N: I have changed my pen name to Cissaflake (hopefully by now lol) (explanation is on my profile (or will be soon))**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**

**(((omg this chapter is actually long, I thought it was short lol)))**


End file.
